Phineas and Ferb and the Olympians: The Siege of Snow
by Nocturnea
Summary: A dragon destroys the park, Vivian and Linda are suspiciously prepared for this, and that odd guy from gym is a satyr. What's so boring about being a teenager, again? T for violence later.
1. I (Isabella)

_Hello there! What do I say... I guess I don't really have any notes to include. The universal disclaimer is on my profile, I think. Sorry in advance for any OOC behaviours._

I

Isabella

In past years, Hanukkah had always been a time when I would just forget everything going on and purely enjoy her life. But now, the curious thirteen year old couldnt persuade herself to pretend nothing else existed. I had been asking about her father, and as always mom had been very unresponsive. Most kids with divorced parents actually had met both, but I had never even seen dad's face. Heck, I didn't even know his name. My supposed paternal aunt and uncle from Jerusalem never once said his name, and even though he didn't live there they visited. I was pretty sure they still all called mom their "sis".

Still, I didn't think anything else was abnormal with my life until Phineas, kind, creative Phineas, accidentally destroyed the park.

Well, not really. It wasn't directly him, but... let me start from the beginning. We were walking home together, along with Phineas's stepbrother Ferb, after a particularly... colourful day at school. Right off the bat I had had a feeling it'd be a bad day, and oh, how right I was. Buford and Baljeet were actually in a genuine argument, and they had given their drama/language/social studies teacher such a headache she had to go home for the day and the subsitute refused to enter. I didn't blame either of them, nor did I know beforehand the very interesting fact I had witnessed in science class: Baljeet's screaming could, in fact, break glass.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting day... What is it, Ferb?" Phineas looked at the green-haired boy walking ahead of us as he gestured to the bushes outlining the park.

"I can hear someone walking in the bushes." Ferb stated. I listened closely, and I heard it too. There was someone actually inside the hedge, and they weren't that careful to hide their prescence— their shoes were crunching against the patches of snow that had wheedled into the bushes, and every now and then a twig cracked.

"So? It's a park, of course someone's in it... Though, it's a bit weird to be in that park right now, seeing as it's mostly sandbox and useless in winter..." Phineas looked pensive.

"No, Phineas, actually in the bushes." I explained. Ferb nodded.

"Could be a squir—" Phineas's reply was cut off by a roar, and some choice words from whoever was in the bushes. I turned in the direction of the roar— not a wise choice now that I look back on it, but I had no idea it could actually be something dangerous at the time— and saw a dragon. Yes, an actual dragon. In real life. Of course my first reaction was to pinch myself, just to be sure.

"What the..." Phineas voiced my thoughts, and Ferb's too by my guess.

"Run?" Ferb asked, cool and collected as always. Phineas and I both nodded, and we sprinted into the park.

For a fairly large suburban park, the one by our school was pretty sparse. Just one tall climbing structure, one slide, and a sandbox about the size of a baseball diamond. But it was the only place with a large number of trees anywhere nearby, as between the bushes and the grove of trees it had a small forest's worth of foliage. Or would've, except for it being winter, which made everything much less green and leafy.

Now comes the part where Phineas destroyed the park. You see, after about three seconds of running from the dragon and trying to hide, I noticed that it only seemed to chase Phineas. Unfortunately, he seemed to notice as well, and climbed up the play structure to lure the dragon. I didn't actually see what happened, but the next thing I knew Phineas was flying towards me, and both the climbing tower and the slide were reduced to a pile of rubble around the dragon.

I caught Phineas with a little help from Ferb, and the second we put him down someone ran over to us. It took me a second to recognize him, but I think that's understandable considering he didn't usually have furry goat legs and hooves. It was Theodore Hawthorne, who we had a shared gym class with.

"Come on, we have to get you guys home, then get to camp." Theo started to dash away and, not really knowing what else to do, we all followed him, and boy were we surprised when a very panicked-looking Linda Flynn-Fletcher told us to "get in the car" and that our things were already packed.

I fell asleep in the car, I think. When I woke up, I was sitting next to Phineas on an airplane. He was asleep, and so were Theo and Ferb who were occupying the two seats in front of us. Everyone else was asleep too, except for this one guy in a hoodie who was standing (despite the seatbelt sign being "ON") and staring out a window. I yawned, still groggy from my nap. He turned towards me, a gentle smile on his face.

"Hello there, Isa. Enjoy your nap?" He asked.

"What's going on? How do you know my name?" I replied. Or, well, not really replied. Too confused to answer him, I asked my own questions.

"You'll find out what's going on later. As to how I know your name... Isa, I'm your father." He answered. I was struck with a strong urge to hug him at first, but it was replaced by anger.

"Why didn't you ever come back? Why wouldn't mom ever even say who you area?!" I shouted. He had the nerve to chuckle; granted, I know why now, but at the time it just made me angrier. "Say something!"

"Look, Isa, sweetie... I just came here to deliver a warning. I can't do much more than that, or you and your friends will get blasted out of the sky." He glared out the window as thunder rumbled, and said a few words in a language I didn't understand (at the time), which I was pretty sure were not quite PG. "Proves my point..." He muttered.

"Well, anyways, here is the warning. There are big things about to happen, and you and your friends are going to play a vital role, even that one guy who got left behind. Oh, and remember Stacy Hirano?" He asked. I nodded: as far as I knew, Stacy had gone to university a year early, and her younger sister Ginger had gone to boarding middle/high-school. "If you choose to seek them, you could be just as important to saving the world as any of the seven. If you choose not to... Well, all bets are off as to whether this world lasts the next year. Oh, and I almost forgot. Once you've seen both camps, and your siblings, you may choose whether you wish to follow your heritage on my side or your mother's." Thunder rumbled, sounding closer, and my dad grimaced. I looked around at all the sleeping passengers, and out the window... I was pretty sure airplanes didn't land by easing into a nosedive.

"Um... Is the pilot also asleep?" I asked nervously, hoping that it turned out I was just joking. But unfortunately, dad's eyes widened and he muttered a few more colourful words, in Spanish this time.

"Yeah... I'll undo the sleep enchantment. Hopefully, I'll see you for your next birthday. Have a nice day, Isa!" He waved cheerfully and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suddenly, everyone woke up. A panicked announcement over the PA system came on a few seconds later.

"Everyone, we are having a few minor technical difficulties. Please remain calm and enter braced positions as shown in the safety video." The announcer shrieked, and I heard a crash before the announcement shut off. I hadn't seen the video, so I just copied the other people I could see.

"I don't see how nosediving is minor or a technical difficulty!" Theo yelled as it became evident we were heading straight down. I desparately hoped that we'd been at cruising altitude when the pilot fell asleep.

Luckily, we made a miraculous landing in John F. Kennedy airport, and just over an hour later we had gotten our bags and were in a taxi.

After several minutes of awkward silence, Ferb spoke up.

"What in the world is going on?" He asked. Theo took a deep breath.

"Ok, so... You guys know about Greek Myths?" Theo asked. We all nodded. "Well, they're real." All of our jaws dropped, and I'm pretty sure they would have hit the floor if not for the fact that that wouldn't be physically possible with the human anatomy. Gosh, I sound like Baljeet... Well, anyway, Theo continued.

"It's true. You guys must not know one of your parents, right? Well, that parent is a god." Theo paused to let the information sink in. I had already kind of figured out that something was odd about my dad— I mean, how many normal guys can put an entire airliner to sleep and act like it was nothing?— but a god? It was just too weird. That casual, sunny guy in a hoodie and track pants was a god?

"A god who accidentally almost crashes airplanes, apparently." I muttered. Apparently, the others heard that, because they stared at me.

"Isabella, was that your parent's doing?" Theo asked. I shook my head; I had some sort of instinct to wait like dad had told me, and make a choice then. Whatever the choice was, or whenever then was, I had a feeling that I couldn't mention my dad at all until then.

"I don't think so, but come on, it was probably one of ours." I replied. Theo blinked.

"I never expected you to believe me so quickly." He noted.

"Well, as Phineas used to say, the only thing that's impossible is impossibility. So why not believe you?" Ferb smiled. Phineas pointed out the window.

"Uh, guys... Why are we going this way?" He asked. I looked and saw that he had a reason to ask, as we were heading towards a place where there didn't seem to be any more buildings or anything.

"You'll see." Theo asked the confused taxi driver to stop, paid him, and got out. We all followed him, taking our bags. I was still a bit confused as to why our moms had packed suitcases for us, but I decided not to question it. After all, they had never told us about having godly heritage either.

"Here we are: Camp Half-Blood. Chiron will explain things to you, he's much better at it than I am." Theo laughed as he walked through a gate, waving to a dragon curled around a tree as he passed by. Walking in, I noticed that there was what seemed to be a replica Golden Fleece on the tree.

Theo led us to a sky-blue barn. Outside was a man in a wheelchair, talking to two teenagers. The teenagers turned around, one boy and one girl.

"Theo! You're a bit early for the winter session, aren't you?" The boy asked. He had black hair and seafoam green eyes, and he was fairly tall. The girl looked like one of those cheerleader types until you noticed her eyes, which were grey and looked like they had seen too much. She had a little streak of grey in her hair, as well. Both wore orange t-shirts that said "Camp Half-Blood" on them.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson, and that's Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth smiled warmly at us. Chiron, the man in the wheelchair motioned for us to follow him inside.

"Theo has already told you about your parentage, I trust." Chiron stated. Theo nodded.

"Well, then there really isn't much left to discuss. You may stay in the Hermes cabin until your godly parent claims you." Chiron said.

"It shouldn't be long now. Since last summer, all demigods have to be claimed by the time they're thirteen, which I think is about how old you guys are?" Percy replied. I nodded.

"Alright then! Let me give you a tour of camp." Percy happily marched off, pointing out various places like the Cabins (of which there were something like thirty), the climbing wall, and the forest (which was kind of hard to not already have noticed).

By the time the three of us were going to sleep in the Hermes Cabin, Phineas and Percy seemed to be fast on their way to becoming friends, and the camp already started to feel like home. Little did I know that later that night, wheels of fate were set in motion that would determine the very fate of the world...


	2. II (Phineas)

II  
Phineas

I'll start where I imagine Isabella left off. We arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I was making friends with Percy, and Ferb was claimed, right? Oh, you haven't heard that last bit? Alright then, I'll start there.

The three of us were just getting ready to go to sleep along with the Hermes cabin's other inhabitants when I noticed some little colourful flowers popping out of the leg of the bunk (which Ferb and I were sharing). When I asked Connor Stoll, the guy in the next bunk over, whether this was normal, he didn't respond. Instead, he stared at Ferb for a second, then pulled a megaphone out from under his bunk (to this day, I have no idea why he had a megaphone).

"HAIL FERB WHATEVER-HIS-LAST-NAME-IS, SON OF PERSEPHONE!" Connor pretty much blasted my ears out with his yelling, and I heard someone (probably from the Ares cabin— I had learned pretty quickly that if there's someone angry they're probably an Ares kid) yelling back at Connor to shut up. I got up and looked at Ferb, and saw that he had a wreath of muticoloured spring flowers in his hair, and a glowing green and pink flower hovered in the air above his head.

"Wow Ferb, congrats!" I climbed up and gave my stepbrother a high-five.

"Yeah, you're now the sole current resident of Cabin 13b." Connor announced. I had absolutely no idea how he was still talking despite having shouted so loud earlier, but I still registered what those words meant for my stepbrother (and possible cousin, I guess?): in exchange for knowing who his mother is, he would be living in a cabin alone. I was about to protest, but Ferb held up a hand and gave me a look telling me not to. So instead, I asked a really intelligent question.

"Why 13b? All the other cabins have their own numbers, right? So why not Persephone's cabin?" I inquired. Hey, it seemed sensible at the time!

"Well, when we were adding additional cabins for Hades and the non-Olympian gods, Persephone directly put in a request that we attach her cabin to her husband's, as she 'very rarely ever has children'. Of course nobody would risk the wrath of the Queen of the Underworld, so we did as she asked." A boy in the far corner of the room supplied. I thought the voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't immediately place it. Then it hit me: somewhat ironically, my first thought was that I never had been able to immediately recognize his voice even when he WAS around. The voice belonged to Albert du Bois, older brother of my friend Irving. He didn't seem to recognize me at once either, so I decided to talk to him in the morning.

I sadly waved goodby to my stepbrother as he walked to the door, suitcase in hand. He waved back, taking confident-looking strides, though I could tell he was a little nervous. I momentarily wondered if his mom would contact him during the night, or if that was what he thought would happen. Suddenly, though, Ferb stopped in his tracks.

"Vanessa? Is that you?" He asked, turning to someone hidden in the shadows on the girls' side.

"Oh, hey Ferb. Fancy meeting you here." Vanessa replied. My first thought was that Ferb always knows everyone, and then I remembered that I knew her too from our trip around the world. They said a few things that I couldn't hear, and then Ferb walked out the door, waving to her and me. To be honest, I felt a bit left out, but then it occurred to me that Ferb must've felt like that from time to time when Candace or I talked to our respective non-family best friends.

To say I had insomnia that night would be a lie. To say what I did have was just as bad, however, would be completely true.

I was standing in a mountain cave, and my first thought was that it was made of glass. Below me— FAR below, inside the mountain at ground level, stood a pale girl maybe sixteen years old. She was wearing an elegant white dress, and she looked pretty in a super famous celebrity sort of way: absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, but equally unapproachable.

Across from her, a figure rose out of the ground. I mean, actually out of the ground. Made of dirt and everything. The girl knelt, like a knight before a ruler in one of those books on medieval times.

I couldn't hear all of their conversation, but I got a surprising amount considering that I was about a gazillion feet above them. And believe me when I say that I honestly don't wish I heard more. Some things are best not repeated... The little snippets I heard were a few examples of this. Of course, my opinion may have something to do with the fact that the pale girl's voice sent icicles down my spine. To top it all off, when they were seemingly finished talking, she shot me a piercing glare and made as though to throw a frisbee at me; the next thing I knew, I was falling.

When I woke up, I wasn't in the Hermes cabin anymore. Well, not unless it had been somehow vaporized— which admittedly, considering the fact that I had just found out about my dad (and Isabella's, as well as Ferb's mom) being a god, I didn't entirely write off as a possibility.

I felt around in the dark, immediately noting how wet the grass was. While the dull green of the herbaceous plants (of the family Poeceae, if anyone's interested) hardly showed in the faint moonlight, the neon green shock of my brother's hair did.

"Ferb?" I asked, wanting to make sure I wasn't still in a dream. After all, my previous dream had seemed real enough. To my mixed relief and increased anxiety, Ferb nodded. After getting up and looking around, and finding that we were just outside Cabin Three, I heard a yawn and the sound of a third person getting up.

"Phineas? Ferb? Whatcha doin' up so late? And... What are we doing out here?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not really sure... I just woke up, and—" I didn't finish replying before Isabella shushed me.

"Did you hear that? Something's happening in there." Isabella pointed to the nearby cabin. I heard a thump.

"Maybe Percy just can't sleep?" I suggested, but before I even finished saying it I got a sense of foreboding that told me it wasn't true. Ferb and Isabella evidently didn't believe it either, as they both ran over to the cabin door. I followed them.

Just as we reached the door, two glowing peacock feathers appeared, crossing in front of the door like a barrier. Ferb tried to open the door, but the handle wouldn't budge.

"It's locked." He said. All three of us had paid enough attention on the tour to know that wasn't normal. Heck, it wasn't possible, given that none of the cabins had locks (except for the magical one the Hecate year-rounders put on around April Fool's, but it wasn't April and we didn't know that yet).

It only took one shared silent glance for us all to agree on looking in through the windows. There was almost no light to see by, but what little I could see alarmed me, to say the least. A creepy old lady in a cloak (goatskin, maybe? I couldn't quite tell) walked over to the bed where Percy was sleeping and touched his forehead (or the tip of his foot- again, I couldn't quite tell), and then it happened. What I can remember clearly is that Percy floated up towards the ceiling, still asleep, and then he just vanished. The old lady followed him, giving the three of us what I think was meant to be a "we-just-shared-a-secret" wink before disappearing as well.

A few seconds later, the peacock feather-shaped barricade turned into mist, but I'm ashamed to say we all just stood there trying to register what had just happened. Then again, combining all the startling revelations of the last under-24-hours, I guess we must've collapsed under the shock for a few minutes. I guess anyone would need those few minutes— after all, the whole day had been pretty rigorous and I for one had felt too dizzy both before and after the eight-hour flight to fully process the information until then. A dragon attacked us, our friend told us he's a satyr, mom and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro rushed us to the airport, and my real dad is a god. I hadn't thought about how weird that last one is. I'd always thought my genetic dad was dead, or possibly an intrepid archaeologist/reporter/detective/spy who went missing in action. I'd had bazillions of different way-out-there theories about who he might be, but a god was definitely not in my top ten most likely. Yet here I was, in a magical summer camp that allowed only children of the Ancient Greek gods as campers. I had made fast friends with a son of Poseidon, and Ferb had found out his mother's identity as a flower goddess, and one of our new friends had just disappeared in front of our eyes.

In a nutshell, this was either the most exhilarating or the worst day ever.

"Do you guys think we can find our way to Chiron in the dark?" I heard Isabella ask.

"I'm not sure. We can try." I replied, trying to keep positive. Even though I knew the light was too dim to see it, I gave her what was meant as a reassuring smile. For some reason, my vision was blurry, with odd flecks of light mingling with the darkness, and that didn't do anything to help my optimism.

After taking a few steps, I tripped. 'I sure wish I could see a little better,' I thought. Then, something strange happened. The blur in my vision turned into a few clear orbs of light, and I could see much better. Scanning around, I gave a grin as I saw the sky blue of the Big House where Chiron stayed.

"Come on, this way!" I motioned happily towards the Big House. Ferb and Isabella didn't seem to be able to see for some reason, so I grabbed their hands and walked them to our destination. We all knocked on the door simultaneously. Chiron opened it, out of his wheelchair and in upright centaur form (which we had learned about earlier).

"What are you doing up? It's long past curfew." He said, surprised.

"Mr. Chiron, we all woke up outside Cabin Three and there was this glowing peacock feather blocking the door and then this old lady teleported Percy away and- and what should we do?" Isabella asked, finally panicking. I really couldn't blame her, all things considered.

"Come inside and tell me everything." Chiron replied gently. And so we did, taking turns (mostly Isabella and me, since Ferb doesn't talk much when it's not just the two of us). At the end, Chiron nodded grimly.

"I see." Chiron appeared to be deep in thought.

"All things considered, it's best not to keep this to ourselves any longer than necessary. However, as I can say with a good degree of certainty that only few of the campers who have been here longer than a few weeks would not begin to panic, it IS necessary to wait the hour or so until sunrise. It would be no good to anyone to stumble around in the dark and in a frenzy." Chiron seemed (very understandably) worried, but it hardly showed on his face and his voice was perfectly calm. Presumably that came with having as many centuries (or would that be millennia?) of experience as him.

That hour seemed like much more, and when Chiron gave us the OK to tell people, all three of us ran out the door like the building was on fire. We had discussed this while waiting: Isabella would tell Annabeth, I would tell Connor (so he in turn could use his megaphone to tell everybody else), and Ferb would wander around trying to calm down whoever panicked most.

Needless to say, the camp was chaos within ten minutes.


End file.
